Wizard Devil
by Deathhaslife
Summary: A new class, a new professor, two new brothers, and a new lover. What poor little Harry going to do? Pairings will be HarrryxHermione, DantexTrish, and NeroxKyrie.


Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K. Rowling's. Thanks to my beta, Deathofaraven for editing this.

* * *

Chapter 1

On Privet Drive, a young, 16 year old, thin, boy with black hair and green eyes sat on his run-down bed in his very beat up room. He had finished his daily chores finally and was currently reading a book when he heard a tap on the window.

Looking over, he got up, opened the window, and let the owl inside the house. Taking the letter from its leg, he opened it and read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have been watching you for some time now. I am Jacob Beal._

_Remember that Dumbledore is not who you think him to be._

_I hope to meet you at your school, Sparda._

There wasn't a signature on the bottom. "What the hell does the name 'Sparda' mean," he asked himself.

Shrugging his shoulders he decided to ask Dudley about the name, as he had said something about the video game Devil May Cry 3 having a Dante Sparda.

Just for his fortune, Dudley came up the stairs and Harry called out, "Dudley, can you come in here for a second?"

Dudley, being the boy he was, decided that he would ignore the freak. That was when a slip of paper cut his finger.

Looking at it, he saw that it said,

_What does the name Sparda mean to you?_

_Harry_

Dudley walked into the room and plopped down on the bed. Harry was shocked it didn't break.

"Okay freak. The name Sparda originated less than 2000 years ago. Sparda was a legendary demon knight, but he was a devil. That's for later. Anyways, Sparda betrayed the legions of Hell and protected the humans. At the cost of most of his power, he sealed off the gateway to Hell by sacrificing his blood and that of a mortal preistess. He, years later in the human realm, fell in love with a mortal. Her name was Eva and she gave birth to Vergil, Dante, and Nero, sons of Sparda," he said.

"So Sparda was a hero," asked Harry.

Dudley nooded, got up, and left. Turning, Harry saw that the stranger's hawk was wasn't there.

Harry decided to go to sleep so he could see everyone tomorrow.

The next morning, Harry found himself boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"Harry, I'm dreadfully sorry, but we have to attend a Perfect's meeting," said Hermione.

Harry nodded. Seeing his friends had been odd and he was fairly certain they were still mad at him. Also, he wanted to join the meeting. Keeping his head down, he attempted to wandlessly and wordlessly cast the thought listening spell.

He saw a colorless jet fly towards Ron and heard, _'The idiot still hasn't figured out that I'm not on his side. I'll just tell him now.'_

"Also, Harry. You'll need to find yourself a new best mate. You got Sirius killed and almost killed everybody. We quit," he said. Harry nodded and left.

On the next car, he found one Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want, Potter," sneered Draco.

"Is your offer of friendship still open," Harry asked.

"Why do you care," he sneered.

"Because I need someone to take me to Voldemort," he said.

He held his hand out and watched as Draco slowly reached out and took it.

"What business do you have with the Dark Lord," asked Pansy.

"I wish to join his forces as an ally," Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_"Buy it, you blonde idiot. I I can get close to him, I can find out what keeps him alive," _Harry thought.

"So why are you here, Pot- Harry," Draco asked.

"The Weasels left me to die," again, Harry said this nonchalantly.

"And the Mudblood," Draco asked.

"Haven't the slightest," Harry said.

They got dressed and Harry walked out the compartment.

When they arrived in the castle, Harry sat down near Neville. He watched as the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_Oh__,__ you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge by what you see._

_For the one whom we all trust isn't as light as can be._

_Gry__ffi__ndor brave and Ravenclaw wise._

_Slytherin cunning and Hufflepuff true._

_But thus the fifth house was forgotten, and rotting away._

_The name of Lasombra, forgotten forevermore._

_This day, the heir opens his eyes, and one by one Lasombra shall rise._

_Now put me on your head to Sort you, for I'm a thinking cap!"_

Harry was genuinely disturbed by this song because it was too different. Harry toned out the sorting but froze when he heard the name Dante Sparda.

"Gryffindor," the hat shouted.

The boy was 16 and had white hair, blue eyes, and stood around 6' 0". He sat down next to me and said, "Hello, brother Sparda."

"Who are you," Harry asked.

"Dante Sparda, brother to Nero Sparda," he explained.

He poited to the Headmaster, who had stood up to give his annual speech.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I wish you all a good year, but first, let us give our new muggle fighting/weapons teacher, Nero Sparda," he began as applause rose up, " and our new DADA teacher, Dolores Umbridge."

Jacob Beal was staring at his brothers and he heard a fake cough beside him.

"Ahem ahem. I am going to ask you to kindly hand me your sword so that it may be put out of childeren's reach," said Dolores Umbridge. She reached out grasp his sword hilt, but when she did, a bolt of lightning hit her hand.

She screeched and withdrew her hand as Nero nonchalantly took a sip of his mortal whiskey.

"Hurts don't it? Stop touchin my sword, bitch. Alastor doesn't like you," he said. She glared at him as he got up and left the Great Hall. Dante tapped Harry on the shoulder and they both left to follow Nero.

"How are you, brother Sparda," asked Nero.

"Erm, fine, I guess," Harry replied.

"I guess we should explain," Dante said.

"Okay," responded Nero.

"You are the son of Vergil Sparda, Shiro Sparda. Our nephew, but we'll call you brother as we're all around the same age," Anthony said.

"We've arranged with Dumbledore to let us train you for a year. It'll begin soon, just after I finish the Box," Nero said.

"What 'Box'," Harry asked.

"A trans-dimensional box. It'll allow one to go anywhere, even to a false reality or back in time," Athony explained.

"That's, erm, cool, I guess," Harry said with a massive look of confusion on his face.

"If it helps, we used the box to get here. I just need you to start handing me things as I ask for them, the whirry thingy in the center console exploded," Nero said.

"That, and we need to awaken your Devil blood," Dante said.

* * *

A/N: AND THAT'S A WRAP! Read and review! No flames! I'm new to being an author on Fanfiction. JA NE!


End file.
